


Dancing

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „So you thought I forgot your birthday, did you?“ he asks her curiously, brushing away her tears with his thump.She shrugs slightly. „There are more important things then my birthday, Jane.“ Trying her best to keep her tears at bay.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Dancing**

**.**

**.**

It’s late, but she’s still stitting behind her desk in her office, staring at her phone hopefully. Not sure what she’s still waiting for.  _(They won’t call her)._

There are tears blurring her vision and she scolds herself for acting like a child. _(She’s an adult for Gods sake)._ She isn’t sure what she’d been expecting. _(She should have known better)._

And she really shouldn’t be mad at either of them, shouldn’t feel like bawling her eyes out just _because of something stupid like that. (It’s childish)._ But she feels so damn lonely and the increasing pain in her chest isn’t helping.  _(Happy Birthday, Reese. Happy Birthday)._

She’s about to give in to her misery,when the door to her offices swings open almost forcefully and Jane walks just right in.

„God damnit, Jane!“ She snaps at him angrily. „Never heard of knocking?“ She’s wiping away the tears. ( _Tyring to hide her distress)._

But he just shrugs. „Meh. No time for that. I need you to come with me.“

She groans almost instantly. „What the hell did you do this time, Jane?!“  _(She really isn’t in the mood for cleaning up another mess)._

„Nothing, I swear,“ Already pulling her up to her feet. „But you’ll see.“

.

For some reason she agrees. Slipping on to the passangers seat without arguing. _(Watching the darkness fly by, thinking how much she hates celebrating anyway)._

_._

She’s staring at him disbelievingly when they come to a sudden halt in front of a high school building.

„Alright, Jane. What are we doing here?“

„I’ll show you,“ he says beaming cheerfully, before jumping out of his car and waving at her to follow him. She takes a deep breath to compose herself before getting out of the car.  _(Bracing herself for whatever is going to come)._

She doesn’t even wanna know where he got the keys from and keeps just following him into the building and through the empty hallways brooding.  _(Hoping he isn’t planning on teaching high school kids)._

„Jane, what are we doing here? I’m tired and I’m hungry and…“

„Almost there, Lisbon, almost there…“ And with that he pushes the doors to the gym open, stepping aside with a smile on his face.

For a second she’s sure she lost her mind. (Her eyes observing the beautiful sight in front of her).

There are fairylights pulled over dark blue velvet and hung up on the ceiling and all over the walls.  _(Glowing like a million stars)._   _(The whole room_   _illuminated in a beautiful warm light)._ (Music playing softly from the speakers on the wall).

„Happy Birthday, Teresa,“ he whispers. „Happy Birthday.“  _(And she can’t keep her tears from falling)._

.

„So you thought I forgot your birthday, did you?“ he asks her curiously, brushing away her tears with his thump.

She shrugs slightly. „There are more important things then my birthday, Jane.“ Trying her best to keep her tears at bay.  _(Trying to sound like the confident women she is)_. (But failling miserably).

He just takes her hand then, spinning her around and right into his arms.  _(Smiling like a reckless high school boy)._

„Not tonight, Lisbon. Not tonight.“

And with that he’s pulling her close, his arm around her waist and his free hand closing around hers, before he starts swaying her gracefully through the room.

She gives in right away, leaning her head against his shoulder almost intimately.  _(Closing her eyes)._  Her free hand resting softly on his back.

And like that they keep dancing, song after song. (The whole night long). Their bodys pressed together tightly, swaying through the room together in perfect sync.  _(Thousands of fairylights glistening in the dark)._

With each song she’s pulling him a little closer, holding on a little tighter.  _(Her fingers clutching the fabric of his jacket)._  (Memorizing each second).  _(Tears building behind closed lids)._

He’s holding her even tighter when he notices, pulling her even closer.  _(Whispering softly against her ear)._  „I’m here Teresa. I’m here.“

(And that’s just where she wants him to stay).  _(Forever)._  (And Always).

„I’m not going anywhere,“ he promises.

And she knows he means it.

_(At least for tonight)._

.

.


End file.
